


Memories of Konoha

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Friendship, Multi, Unrequited Love, listen theres just so much random shit its all stuff ive written waiting for kakashis replies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of Iruka centric flashbacks.1. Younger Days - GIruka recalls the day he and Mizuki first met Tsubaki when he was ten.[post shippuden]2. Sensei - GIruka visits his old sensei for some advice on his future and recalls how they met [kinda unfinished?][post-shippuden]3. Snake in the Garden - TKakashi convinces a distraught Iruka to open up about things he's begun to question with one of his closest friends.[pre-part-1]4. Taste of Your Own Medicine - GIruka reminisces about being Sakura's sensei when she was little.Timeframe - Post Shippuden





	1. Younger Days

Iruka lay back on the sunny living room floor, Nami undoing the braids now that his hair was dry. He closed his eyes and let his mind sink back into the recesses of his childhood. 

 

"C'mon Mizuki! Let's go down to the creek!" Iruka waved his best friend down to where he was at the bottom of the hill. 

 

The other boy hesitated, but a smile grew on his lips as he took the first steps, gaining speed until he was running, straight for Iruka. They collided in a belly laughing hug, spinning around for a moment before separating, a little dizzy and winded. 

 

"I've been practicing my transformation jutsu, wanna see?" Iruka bounced in placed, so excited that summer break had started. He was adamant about spending as much time with Mizuki as he could. 

 

"Sure! But I bet I can do it better." The white haired boy teased, looking a bit smug. 

 

Pouting, his friend brought his hands up to form a seal, a puff of smoke surrounding him briefly. Once it dissipated, Iruka found himself standing just as he had been before, but with Mizuki keeled over laughing. 

 

"Wh...what's wrong?" The brunet frowned, feeling his nose wiggle. 

 

"You...look in the river!" His friend giggled, still clutching his belly. 

 

Iruka turned around, padding to the water, searching for his reflection in the ripples. 

 

He let out a squeak as he saw a button black otter nose and long whiskers sprouting from his upper lip, rounded ears poking out of his hair and a thick tail that brushed the gravel under his feet. 

 

The rest of him, however, remained the exact same. 

 

He grumbled sourly. 

 

"Aw, man…" He kicked absentmindedly at a stone, frustrated that he couldn't do it right.

 

"I think you focused too much on the differences, than the similarities." Mizuki offered, reaching out to play with the tufty ears. 

 

"Yeah...but…" Iruka chewed his lip, looking to his friend for guidance. 

 

"It's okay. You'll get it soon enough!" The silver haired boy reassured him, pale fingers lacing with tan. "Wanna see what I've been working on?"

 

"You bet!" Iruka forgot he was half otter, and the sunbeam smile returned to his face. 

 

"I'm not  _ too _ good...but…" He drawled, a smirk curling his lips, signing rapidly, "Earth release! Stone clone jutsu!" 

 

Iruka scrambled backwards as rocks erupted from the earth, congealing into a perfect replica of his best friend. 

 

"Woah!" He gasped, eyes bugging out comically. "That's so… _ cool!"  _ The boy's surprise turned into a wide grin as he ogled the haughty looking clone. "Now we can have twice as much fun!" 

 

Mizuki snickered. "Nah, it wouldn't be fair to you." The clone dissipated in a cloud of dust. 

 

"Okay, then let's have a swimming race!" Iruka didn't realize his otter tail had begun to wag like a dog's, cocking his head as his friend covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. 

 

"You're so dumb, Iruka." He teased gently, smiling, green eyes looking over him fondly.

 

His friend pouted, and stomped his foot. "Hey! I may not be the best in class, but I'm the best swimmer in the whole town!" Long whiskers twitched indignantly. 

 

"Prove it!" 

 

But just as the boys were about to rush into the river, tearing their shirts off over their head, Mizuki noticed something on the top of the other bank. 

 

A young girl was walking alongside her mother. She looked to be about his age, with long dark hair and lilywhite skin. 

 

The boy stopped mid stride, starstruck. 

 

Iruka nearly ran right into him, tripping flat on his face in the stream as he tried to avoid doing so. 

 

But Mizuki didn't notice.

 

The girl turned at the sound, her deep blue eyes catching his. 

 

"Ow….hey, Mizuki...warn me next time…" Iruka pulled himself back to his feet, rubbing his black button nose. He hoped he'd lose this silly look soon. 

 

"Yeah...sorry…" He mumbled, feeling drawn to the mystery girl as she slowed to a stop, staring at him. Her mother frowned, looking down at her, urging her along. 

 

But she tugged away. 

 

Mizuki slowly raised a hand in greeting, waving awkwardly. 

 

She smiled cutely, and mirrored him. 

 

Iruka looked up from checking his scuffed knees. 

 

"Who's that?" He asked. 

 

"Dunno. But she's  _ really _ pretty.' He murmured, hand falling slowly to his side.

 

Iruka squinted. 

 

He wasn't  _ too  _ interested in girls, sure, they were pretty and super nice, he remembered how much he liked Rin when he was little, but… 

 

His brown eyes widened as he watched the girl pull away from her mother, stepping towards the bank, watching her sandals as she carefully made her way down.

 

But not carefully enough, it seemed, and she slipped, feet flying out from under her. 

 

Mizuki's hands flew up instinctively, and a clone appeared right before her, catching her in his arms. He stared down at her as her arms wrapped around his neck for support. 

 

Iruka ran over to see what was going on, alongside the original Mizuki. 

 

The clone set her down gently and vanished in a puff of dust, the real one rushing to look her over for any injuries. 

 

His friend froze in place at the scene before him. 

 

Something struck his chest, something cold and sick. 

 

_ Jealousy? _ He watched as Mizuki smiled warmly, his hands holding hers as he asked her if she was alright, the bright blush in her cheeks as she nodded wordlessly. 

 

"Mizuki…um…" Iruka padded up to him, voice small and quiet. 

 

"Who's your friend?" The girl's' voice was like wind chimes on a spring morning. The boy's jealousy suddenly changed to infatuation. She  _ was _ pretty. 

 

"Oh? That's Iruka." Mizuki turned, not wanting to give up the girl's hand in his. His green eyes seemed disinterested. 

 

"Um…" The girl hid a giggle behind a delicate hand. "What happened to you?" 

 

Iruka blinked. 

 

"What do you mean…?" He frowned, looking himself over, before realizing...he was still part otter. Ugh! How annoying. 

 

"He's not very good at ninjutsu." Mizuki snickered, but there was no real malice behind it. 

 

Iruka folded his arms and pouted, ears flicking aggravatedly. 

 

"I think it's cute!" The girl's hand slipped from Mizuki's leaving the boy in shock as she pranced over to his friend. "My name's Tsubaki." 

 

"Tsubaki?" Iruka echoed. "Those flowers are so pretty!" He beamed at her. "Wanna come swim with us?" 

 

"Idiot, she can't." Mizuki's voice had an unusual edge to it. 

 

The younger was about to ask why, then realized girls couldn't take their shirts off like boys could. That was stupid. He just wanted to swim to cool off from all this heat. Especially how warm he felt when Tsubaki smiled at him. 

 

"I can ask Mama, I'd love to go." She held up her hand tentatively to touch the ears perched on Iruka's head. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, he guessed. It made her smile, which was all he really cared about. 

 

Tsubaki jolted slightly as Mizuki's hand pressed to the small of her back, guiding her away from his friend and back towards the bank. Her mother was already in hysterics trying to get down to her. 

 

\--

 

"Thank you so much, young man." The woman bowed her head briefly as the four gathered by a tree nearby the bridge. 

 

"We're moving here from the Hidden Grass." Tsubaki smiled sweetly at the boys, and they both felt their hearts skip a beat. "So, maybe we can be friends?"

 

"Of c--" Mizuki began, but Iruka beat him to the punch, piping up happily. 

 

"Of course!" He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned from ear to ear.  **THINK HAU HES HAU AS A BABY** "It's summer vacation, so we can play any day you want! Maybe you'll be in our class in the fall!" 

 

Mizuki glanced bitterly to the side, green eyes mere slits. 

 

"That sounds like fun." She giggled at Iruka, who had finally lost his otter appearance. 

 

\--

 

Iruka opened his eyes slowly from the memory, Nami sprawled his chest, half asleep from sunbathing in the beams that spilled into the living room. 

 

"You were bad at being a ninja when you were little?" She drooled, eyes drooping.

 

"Sure was." Her sensei chuckled. "But Tsubaki was really supportive. She always told me to try and try until I got it." 

 

"I wanna hear more…" Nami mumbled, head nodding as she dozed off. 

 

"In a little while." 

  
  



	2. Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Inoichi hes the best fight me

The fingers of dawn curled around bare feet, following them as they took tentative steps onto familiar wooden floors. 

 

They reached out like outstretched palms to the inner rooms, creeping along the windowsills as the glass revealed their secret shine. 

 

The soft illumination settled in a cloud around the men, one resting, meditating on his cushion, the other kneeling before him, as though the elder were greater than any king to him. 

 

The world around them was spider web of tender vibrations and dew drops of light. The coqui chirped from the koi pond outside, even before the birds had begun to wake. 

 

"Sensei." The hushed word caused the drops to tremble with anticipation on the silken strings. 

 

The elder man's eyes did not open, but a tiny smile graced his lips. 

 

"You still carry it?" He asked, despite knowing the answer. Of course he did. The boy was the only one left in the village who would do such a thing. 

 

The younger nodded, settling down to both knees, tracing the silver chain around his neck with his thumbs, hooking them under the weighted metal to pull it up, revealing a small golden ring. It glinted in the dawn like a miniature sun, specks of raw light flickering across the old man's face. 

 

He finally opened his eyes. Ice blue, and just as reflective. 

 

The younger felt his heart lurch like a deer in a trap, the pain of seeing his sensei like this, the greatest wound he could bear. 

 

"You've made your decision?" The blond of the man's long hair had faded into a lustrous platinum. Crystal eyes searched blindly his student's face. He couldn't see the expression, but his mind was a willing, open book, and that was all he needed. 

 

Iruka nodded slowly. 

 

A chuckle warmed the room, and Inoichi's smile grew. 

 

"Had you been only a few years younger, I'd have hoped it was my daughter's hand you would be asking for." He laughed, sensing the surprise in his old student. "Maybe you would have taught her humbleness earlier. Or maybe you would have spoiled her just as badly as I have." 

 

"I'll gladly watch over her with my life instead, Sensei." Iruka treasured such kind and trusting words in deepest parts of his heart. 

 

Inoichi nodded once, before relaxing with a gentle sigh.

 

"How is she, my boy?" He did not need eyes to see the beautiful woman that Iruka pictured in his mind, with raven hair and ocean eyes.  

 

"She's happy." Iruka's hands still trembled around his mother's ring, fingers brushing the trim as though they were still hot from the forge. "She's only found peace in nature. But…"

 

Inoichi stared up at the young man, the infinite in glass eyes. 

 

"She has forgotten life cannot be lived alone."

 

"Yes."

 

"The reason for righting this, is it pure?" 

 

Iruka bristled, glad for once his Sensei could not see the burning blush on his cheeks.

 

"O-of course!" He stammered, mind racing almost faster than Inoichi could read. 

 

He forced a shivering calm to settle around him as tears filled his eyes. 

 

"...It's my mistake, not hers. I know you've told me time and time again... _ he _ was the root of all evil in our team, but…"

 

"You carry your father's will. Mizuki tried breaking it many times." Inoichi said softly, reaching out to rest his palms on Iruka's. "But you have your mother's gentle touch. Her forgiveness." 

 

The young shinobi's head bowed with grief. 

 

"I need her." He whispered. "I owe her everything taken from her. If only I'd--"

 

"Enough with it. Hindsight becomes foresight." Inoichi's voice grew sharp. "Pain is a terrible teacher, but hope is the hand that pulls you back to your feet." 

 

Iruka held his breath at the age worn wisdom. 

 

"I love her. I love her…" He trailed off, desperate for celestial comparisons he could never express. "...When I see her…" He whispered solemnly, "I wish I had been born a poet and not a shinobi." 

 

Inoichi laughed again, the sound like a  comforting embrace to his student's ears. 

 

"Relax." He gave Iruka's hands a tender squeeze. "I understand." 

 

The young man let out a relieved noise, looking embarrassed.

 

"Tell me the moment you realized that ring was no longer your mother's, but hers." 

 

Iruka nodded slowly, a forlorn smile on his lips. 

 

\--

 

"This is gonna be so cool...I'm so excited…!" Iruka could barely stay in his seat, knee jiggling, hips shifting with impatience as he looked around the classroom, eyes locking with Tsubaki's. She gave him a weak smile and a nervous wave. 

 

Their sensei glanced over the students, paper in hand. "You all can open your letters. Two other students will have the same number and you. Find them and form into groups." 

 

Iruka tore into his letter. He'd waited so long to become a genin, and now he was certain he'd be on the road to chuunin in no time. 

 

Fourteen. 

 

He hopped up, padding about the room trying to find others with the same number. Tsubaki waved to him from across the room, Mizuki grinning beside her, fingers held up to sign "1" and "4." In a flash, Iruka was at their side, wrapped up in a laughing Mizuki's arms as he jumped up in down.

 

"Luckyyyy!" He squealed, unable to contain his joy. He'd be able to spend the rest of his genin days with his best friends. He couldn't be happier. 

 

"Hey, hey…" Mizuki murmured, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. He had grown like a weed over the summer. Iruka was now a head smaller than him, much to the younger's dismay. Tsubaki beamed sweetly at him. "Let's see who our sensei will be." 

 

The children were lead out to the training field to meet with their future teachers, who held up their team numbers on a small clipboard. 

 

It took half a second for Iruka to find the man holding up "14" on his board, and he bolted towards him like a greyhound, legs a blur, all smiles and bright eyes. He had to skid to a halt so he didn't run the poor Jonin over. 

 

The man laughed heartily, watching as the others followed suit, albeit much more calmly. 

He eyed the taller boy and the young girl with a cool expression. 

 

Umino Iruka, Togeno Mizuki, Hanataba Tsubaki…

 

All of varying skills and ages. He really was handed a mixed bag of genin this time round. 

 

The jonin's teal eyes took in the trio one at a time.

 

Tsubaki was the youngest, at eleven. She was shy, but hardworking. Her report said she wasn't very confident in her skills, but proficient with most of them. Her booksmarts outweighed her performances. She was definitely the most rookie of the group. He hoped she'd want to continue on the path of a shinobi - it'd be his duty to either convince her or watch her leave to find her true calling. 

 

Iruka was the middle child, as it were, at twelve. He was the son of Ikkaku, a good friend of Inoichi, until his unfortunate passing. He was spirited and foolish, but loyal till the end, just like his father had been. It was almost like he had a permanent smile plastered to his face, as if it were a mask to scare away the grief that threatened his juvenile joy. He worked harder than most, but had yet to find a knack for most skills. 

 

Mizuki...he was the oldest of the three at fourteen. His father and mother were not necessarily the most respectable people from what he knew, but this one seemed to want to work past it. Or so he thought. Being of the Yamanaka clan gave him perceptive abilities beyond even the most skilled shinobi. Mizuki watched more than talked, but in doing so, he learned very quickly, and seemed to easily master most skills taught to him. 

 

Their skill level was directly correlated to their ages, it seemed.

 

"It's good to meet you." Inoichi bowed his head in greeting, to which the trio mirrored. Iruka was the first to pop back up, much to Tsubaki's dismay. She was always taught to be very respectful of her elders, and she squeaked, reaching out to brush his shoulder. The boy didn't notice, and Mizuki looked annoyed. 

 

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka." He smiled warmly, though he felt a drop of sweat form on his temple at how the team's dynamic was becoming clear. ITS SAKURA NART AND SASOOK 

 

"Good afternoon, Sensei!" Iruka piped up, and Tsubaki echoed timidly behind him. Mizuki sighed, and chuckled. 

 

"Let's head over this way, so we can get to know each other better." Inoichi motioned them all over towards the treeline. 

 

Iruka was at his heels, then right at his hip, dragging Tsubaki by the hand so she didn't lag behind. Mizuki kept a respectable distance, but eyed Inoichi warily. Wasn't he of the clan who could read minds? He needed to be careful around him. 

 

The trio settled on three tree stumps, Tsubaki sitting politely, knees pressed shyly together, Iruka cross legged and grinning from ear to ear, and Mizuki relaxed, heel to his knee. 

 

"So, then. I'll be your sensei from now on." The jonin crossed his arms and gave them all a reassuring look. "How about we all talk about ourselves? One at a time…" He trailed off, gaze settling on Tsubaki. "Starting with you, Miss." 

 

The girl's face flushed bright pink. Why had they gotten such a handsome instructor? She did her best to speak up, though her voice was tiny and faint from nervousness. 

 

"My name is...Hanabata Tsubaki." She began slowly, before pausing entirely, "...Sir, what are we supposed to tell you?"

 

Inoichi laughed. 

 

"Anything. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals…" 

 

"Well, I...my hobby is…" She pouted mid thought. "Well, I really like helping my parents with the farm animals. And I like... " The girl glanced over at Iruka for support, and he gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. She turned back to her new sensei with a soft smile. "I like helping my friends."

 

She sighed. 

 

"Dislikes? Umm...I don't like people who don't respect nature. We rely on the earth for everything, the plants we grow and the animals we care for. I think the same applies to the community. If we don't trust one another and give back to our neighbors, then we'll wind up fighting." 

 

Inoichi's eyebrows rose. A clever girl. 

 

"Goals...I...I really haven't thought too much about them." Tsubaki admitted hesitantly. "But, I want to find a way to have animals, plants, and people to communicate and live in harmony with one another. Even if it's a small way, it'd still make a difference, and make lots of people and nature happy!" She smiled cheerily, a bit of confidence rising in her voice as Iruka beamed proudly at her. 

 

"That's very selfless." Inoichi praised her, and her lapis eyes sparkled at the compliment. She looked to Mizuki for validation, and the older boy gave her an adoring smile. 

 

The jonin worried. The girl, as kind as she was, seemed to gather all her support from others rather than believe in herself. 

 

"Can I be next?" Iruka's hand shot up and he waved it vigorously, bouncing in place.

 

Mizuki shot him a dirty look, but it went unnoticed by all but their sensei.

 

"Sure." Inoichi held back an amused snort behind his hand, clearing his throat. 

 

"I'm Umino Iruka!" He announced proudly. "My mom and dad fought the Kyuubi, and helped kill it!" His eyes sparkled, but the jonin could tell he only spoke loudly to hide the intrusive whispers of loneliness. "And I remember when your daughter was born!" He puffed up his chest, as if it would earn him extra points. 

 

Inoichi churred, shaking his head. "Yes, I remember you and your parents were at her christening. You've grown half a foot in that time." 

 

Iruka's face lit up like a festival. 

 

"Okay, okay...umm…" He pouted dramatically, rubbing his chin for effect. 

 

Mizuki grumbled and rolled his eyes. This was tedious. Couldn't they just start training already? That way he could become a chuunin and  _ really  _ impress Tsubaki. 

**SHES ELEVEN YOU CREEP**

 

"My hobby is swimming! And fishing, but mostly swimming!" He crowed confidently, I'm the best swimmer in the whole town, just like my dad was, believe it!" 

 

**I h a d t o**

 

Inoichi nodded, urging him to continue. 

 

"Things I like…" He barely even paused, "Swimming again! And Ichiraku ramen. But I really like trying new ninjutsus. Even if I'm not good at it, Mr. Hatake always told me that the only road to success is one filled with mistakes! So, s'long as I learn from 'em, I can be the best!" Iruka threw his hands up in the air and fell backwards, giggling. Tsubaki joined in, but clammed up when Mizuki shot her a concerned look. 

 

Inoichi's heart grew still at the mention of Sakumo. He had almost forgotten how Ikkaku and Sakumo had been so close all those years ago.

 

How long had it been? Eight years? And yet the wounds felt just as fresh from hearing the terrible news he'd taken his life and orphaned his only child. 

 

"Dislikes…" Iruka frowned, sitting up again. "I don't like people who act like anything's more important than friends or family. I was taught that life can't be lived alone, so you should always care for the people you love." His sunbeam smile shone on Tsubaki and Mizuki's faces. 

 

"And my goal…" He took a deep breath, nose scrunched up and a determined look in his eyes, brow furrowed. "I want to always learn more and more, every day! I want people to come to me one day with questions, and I'll have answers for all of them."

 

"Your goal is knowledge?" Inoichi cocked his head, intrigued. Interesting. 

 

"Kinda." Iruka seemed a bit confused himself. "It's hard to explain. But y'know how Lord Third always has advice on everything? Maybe one day, I can bring the Umino clan back to Konoha, and be the leader, just like you are for your clan!" 

 

Inoichi smiled. 

 

"I see. That's very admirable. It's important to be compassionate as a leader. But it also means you will have to make very difficult decisions at times, too." The jonin reminded him gently. 

 

But Iruka was  _ completely _ unphased.

 

"No worries!" He chirped, "I'll get married to someone just like Mom, cuz that's what Dad said I should do, and I'll have my friends like Kakashi to help me when I have a problem!" He blinked. "Well, getting married kinda seems like it'd take a while, but I really think having a partner is super important. Dad always said Mom kept him from getting fat 'cuz she'd make sure he didn't eat too much at dinner, but then Dad always said she made him fat anyway with all the good food, so…"

 

Inoichi shook his head, laughing to himself. What a little chatterbox. He'd definitely help ease tensions in difficult situations. So long as he could focus on the mission at hand…

 

Mizuki cleared his throat impatiently. 

 

"Ah, yes. Last, but not least…" Inoichi turned aqua eyes to the eldest.

 

"Togeno Mizuki." He stated firmly. "I don't really have a specific hobby, but I like hunting with my father." He noticed a brief look of sadness cross Tsubaki's face. "I like training, and dislike pushovers. My goal is to become the strongest shinobi in Konoha so I can protect those important to me, and destroy those who threaten them." Green eyes met blue. 

 

Tsubaki blushed bright pink, and turned away. 

 

"Short and to the point. I like that." Inoichi nodded. He huffed and uncrossed his arms. "I'll tell you about myself then."

 

"You already know my name is Yamanaka Inoichi. My hobbies are reading to my daughter and growing bonsai."

 

Iruka's eyes lit up. 

 

"That's so cool! Dad had a bonsai too!" He blurted out. 

 

The jonin nodded, but gently hushed him. 

 

"I like meditating and painting." 

 

Iruka stuck out his bottom lip. Meditating was  _ boring.  _ But he saw the fascinated look on Tsubaki's face and sat up straighter, forcing himself to look interested too. 

 

"I dislike having to do dishes, so I always make sure to wash them right after eating." 

 

Iruka felt as though this was a blatant attack on his person. 

 

"I also don't like changing diapers, so I convinced my wife to help potty train my daughter as soon as possible." He laughed out loud, and Tsubaki giggled. 

 

Mizuki was mid groan when he heard her, and instantly stopped. Ugh, she'd want kids one day, wouldn't she? How bothersome. 

 

**SHES ELEVEN YOU FUCKING CREEP**

 

"My goal in life...is to set a good example for my daughter, and to the rest of my clan, and by extent, my village. I wish to use my abilities to prevent any harm coming to those I love." 

 

"Very admirable." Iruka imitated his deeper voice. "I approve." He let out a snirk, turning merry brown eyes up at his sensei. Tsubaki hid a snigger behind delicate hands, and Mizuki shot him a steely glare. 

 

Inoichi couldn't help another chuckle escaping. 

 

"Alright, alright. Enough. Let's all meet again tomorrow at noon at the practice field. I want to see your skills in person."


	3. Snake In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irukas...18 when recalling this? so Kakashi is 21.   
> prologue - Theres been...non kosher stuff happening between Iruka and Mizuki for a year now.

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

 

"Then stop being hypocritical." 

 

"I'm not--"

 

"Then don't keep begging  _ me _ to open up when I don't want to." 

 

Fingers unfurled to hook on a jacket pocket. 

 

"...If I talk, will you stay?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then sit with me. I don't like this story." 

 

"I'll be right here." 

 

Hot tears beaded in the young man's eyes, and he quickly hid them in his friend's chest. 

 

\--

 

"Iruka-kun!" Tsubaki waved from across the training field, beaming like the dawn. "Can I come visit?" 

 

Iruka, who was mid handsign, stiffened at the voice, blush flooding his cheeks. He messed up the next formation, and instead of calling upon a fearsome dragon from the stream, a flurry of frogs and fish flew out, showering him in a slimy hail. 

 

Tsubaki didn't hesitate, sandals flying off her feet as she raced toward her friend, worry clenching at her heart. Her tiny hands gripped his arms, looking him over. 

 

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry…!" 

 

He gave her a weak, wet smile, a frog still on top of his head. He shook it out and began to laugh loudly at his mistake, before it subsided into giggles. 

 

"I'm fine." He reassured her, "I just need to practice not getting distracted by pretty girls." He grinned at her, arms crossed behind his head. 

 

Tsubaki felt her heart skip a beat, a little out of breath, and looked away, embarrassed. 

 

"Don't...he...may be close by." She mumbled, but her hands betrayed her, slipping down his sides to rest in his, if only for a second. 

 

Iruka's sunny expression grew stormy in a flash. 

 

"Is he seriously still…" He began, and she shook her head. 

 

"He's such a sweetheart to me, but...I've seen him lash out so terribly when other boys talk to me. I don't want him to...you're such good friends...I don't...want to...come between…" Tsubaki's face crumpled, shoulders hunching. 

 

"Hey! Nothing'll come between me and Mizuki, especially not you." Iruka consoled her, swiftly grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze. "We'll all be friends forever. I think Mizuki's just trying to keep you from getting hurt." An honest smile graced his lips, one Tsubaki trusted with her life. 

 

"I suppose. I just...wish he wasn't so rude to them." 

 

"Don't worry about it. You came here to see  _ me,  _ right? So what can I do ya for?" He let a bit of country twang slip in to make her laugh. 

 

"I just...wanted to see you." Tsubaki admitted shyly. "Wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you passed the chuunin exams!" She couldn't help but see how well the sixteen year old was filling out. 

 

"Yeah!" Iruka tilted his head toward the treeline, taking her by the hand and leading her to a patch of phlox that grew along the shade. "Finally. I'm just happy I got the damn jacket." He settled cross legged in the flowers across from the girl.

 

"It looks good on you." Tsubaki murmured shyly. 

 

"You think so?" Iruka couldn't help but puff his chest out a bit. "Wait till I make jonin." He grinned foolishly. "Then, maybe even Hokage!" 

 

Tsubaki stared wide eyed at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, flopping over in the grass, her long midnight hair fanning around her like petals. Petals of the most beautiful flower Iruka had ever seen. 

 

The boy huffed, a sly smile tugging at his lips, devilish look in his eyes. 

 

"Don't believe me?" He got on his hands and knees, sitting down beside her, before their eyes met. Blue on brown. 

 

Iruka's heart tugged at his chest like a racehorse, and he let the reigns go willingly.

 

The chuunin's hands were now splayed on either side of her shoulders, but he kept his hips securely to the side of hers. Blood pounded places he'd only want to think about in the dark. 

 

His side bangs brushed her cheeks as he leaned down. 

 

"Why not?" His smile was faint, but it shone brightly in determined eyes. 

 

Tsubaki's face was a hot pink, chest heaving. She simply stared up at him, wordlessly, though her lips were parted. 

 

"Am I not good enough for you?" He whispered, elbows slowly bending, shoulders flexing as he went to lower his face to hers. Despite his hormones lashing at his every sense of reason, his eyes searched hers. If she shied away...he'd back off in a heartbeat. He'd never push her. She was too precious to him. 

 

But the opposite happened. 

 

Soft hands pressed lightly to his chest. Not pushing, but beckoning. 

 

"...You'll always be good enough for me, Iruka-kun." Tsubaki confessed, voice hushed, her whole body feeling rosy with warmth. 

 

Iruka winced as the heat throbbed just that much harder. He  _ loved _ the way she said his name. He just wished he could say hers in a way that'd make her feel as warm as he did. 

 

Though he had no response planned, his only goal to slowly get as close as he possibly could to her, let their bodies get lost in the sweetness of spring, the taste of tongues like honey on their lips…

 

It would never be. 

 

"IRUKA!" A shout made the boy bolt upright, but not before grabbing Tsubaki close, hand behind her head protectively, holding her to his chest. 

 

"Get away from her!" 

 

Iruka's ears rang at the familiar voice, finally finding its owner.

 

Mizuki! 

 

But he simply gave him an adamant look, and helped Tsubaki to her feet, arm still guardedly around her waist. 

 

"What's your problem?" He shot back, "We were just talking!" 

 

But Mizuki didn't want to hear it. The older boy had already began to form handsigns, the ground rippling under Iruka's feet. But Tsubaki quickly yanked him away before sharp rocks burst forth from the earth. 

 

"Mizuki!" She cried out, clutching Iruka to her, "Stop! You'll hurt him!" 

 

"Maybe that'll get him to keep his hands off you!" The young man barked, signing again, bringing the pair closer by blocking off their exits. 

 

Iruka threw his arm out across Tsubaki's chest, keeping her behind him. 

 

"Have you lost your fucking  _ mind?! _ " He yelled, feeling the girl shake like a leaf behind him. "You'll hurt her  _ too!"  _

 

The fire in Mizuki's eyes only burned hotter. 

 

Iruka didn't bother with arguing. He  _ knew  _ he'd just waste time. He'd seen Mizuki in the chuunin exam years ago. He was ruthless once he set his mind on something.

 

He felt a cold fear seep into his veins at the idea that thing could be Tsubaki. 

 

The chuunin swiftly signed, creating a shadow clone, intending on it being a decoy to find some answers while he ran off with his friend. 

 

"Tsubaki, I'm going to get you somewhere safe, alright? No matter what happens or what he says, hold on to me." Iruka looked deeply into the girl's eyes, searching for her trust. She nodded once, and in an instant, was scooped up in his wiry arms, his fleet footed strides barely even jostling her. 

 

The clone stayed behind, making sure to defend the pair as they made their escape. 

 

"Why are you attacking me?!" He raced along the perimeter of the training field, keeping in line with Mizuki. He knew his only job was to distract him long enough for the original to get Tsubaki back to the safety of his apartment, or better yet, the academy. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

 

He had to keep him talking. 

 

"Don't think I couldn't tell you were going behind my back with her!" Mizuki called upon a few clones of his own, all easily stronger than Iruka's one. But that didn't phase him. He was a chuunin now. He had confidence in his strategy. "Stay away from her!" 

 

The clones circled him as he ran, and it was all he could do to dodge their swinging hands and feet, the blows whistling past his head. Mizuki was not messing around. 

 

"What?! What the hell…are you talking about?" Iruka's clone managed to just barely slip out of a hold, causing two of Mizuki's clones to slam into each other. He was getting out of breath. His friend was relentless, and he was losing steam, fast. Any jutsu he conjured up was quickly quashed by the young man. 

 

"You...you  _ traitor!" _ Mizuki bellowed, finally getting the slip up he needed out of the clone. His hand shot out like lightning as they neared the treeline, and caught the boy by the throat, slamming him up against an oak. 

 

The clone struggled wildly, clawing at the powerful arm that held him there, unable to breathe. He began to fight for his life, but another hand pinned his wrists above his head so he couldn't sign a substitution and escape. 

 

"You  _ know  _ I'm going to be with her.  _ Don't  _ get in my way!" He snarled, green eyes flashing as he leaned in. "She belongs to  _ me! _ "

 

The boy gasped helplessly, but his righteous fury overcame his weakness at the absurd declaration. 

 

"Fuck off!" He wheezed, and swung his legs around to try and kick his friend away, but was met with a searing pain as a knee crashed into his groin. 

 

Despite growing faint, he clung onto consciousness. He HAD to stall a few moments longer, get more answers…

 

He pressed his feet together. If he could just…

 

Monkey-boar-monkey--!

 

It was his secret technique. One he'd told no one about. He'd found a way to do hand signs with his feet--though of course not all were possible. But it was enough to substitute, and he felt the chokehold on him disappear with an immense relief. 

 

He managed to come behind Mizuki, grappling his waist with powerful thighs, arms flexing around his throat. 

 

"Tsubaki doesn't  _ belong  _ to anyone!" He hissed, "She's a goddamn human  _ being,  _ not a  _ dog! _ " 

 

But the last thing he saw was hatred in Mizuki's emerald eyes as the man reached back, biceps bulging as he flung the clone over his shoulders into the ground with the force of a wild cat. 

 

"Tsubaki belongs to  _ me."  _

 

The clone was no more. 

 

Back with the original pair, Iruka had finally reached the Academy. He figured defense in numbers was his best bet, knowing Mizuki wouldn't cause a scene around the teachers. 

 

Carefully, he set a dazed Tsubaki down, letting her hold on to him for support as she found her footing. Wordlessly, he looked over her, brushing the hair from her face, kind hands tracing down her shoulders and sides. 

 

When he was sure she was alright, he didn't hesitate to hold her cheeks in his palms, dark eyes clouded with worry. 

 

He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. His heart was about to explode, anxiety unraveling his resolve. So he just pawed the girl into his arms, hugging her tight. 

 

The visions from his clone had already come.to him. What happened to Mizuki? He was like a wild animal, not a person, certainly not like his best friend.

 

"Iruka-kun…?" Tsubaki whispered, nose peeking out over the boy's shoulder. 

 

"S-sorry." He shuddered once, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to stay calm. "I'm just a bit...shaken, I guess. I haven't seen Mizuki that mad in a long time." 

 

"I don't...understand…" The girl felt her friend relax around her a pull away. But she kept him close, not caring who saw how she looked at him. They weren't inside the building yet, but she still felt exposed. 

 

"Whatever happens…" Iruka's cheeks heated up, chest swelling with a familiar warmth, unable to tear his eyes away from Tsubaki's. 

 

She was beautiful. He was beginning to understand why Mizuki felt so violently about her, but…

 

"I'll keep you safe." He tensed as she slowly wrapped herself back up in his arms, head to his chest. 

 

"But I'm not going to run away from him either. So I want you to go inside and find Genma." Iruka's usually soft eyes were serious, "I'm getting to the bottom of this." 

 

Tsubaki hesitated. 

 

But her friend's mind was made up. 

 

\--

 

It didn't take long for the boys to find one another, like magnets drawn together over great distances. The electricity buzzed in the air between them, feet planted securely in the grass of the forest clearing.

 

The sun was tumbling faster and faster towards the horizon as the chuunins took their first steps in the great circle. 

 

"Just  _ talk  _ to me!" Iruka began, on the defensive, eyes darting around, watching for every subtle move Mizuki made. "There's no reason to be so angry!" 

 

"You're the crazy one." The elder claimed, stalking his friend around the field, closing the space between them one foot at a time. "You know I'm courting her, and here you are, trying to ruin her, you're despicable." His voice dripped with venom. 

 

Iruka felt a chill in his bones, but he kept his composure. 

 

_ "Ruin her?"  _

 

Mizuki grinned viciously, now only a few yards away. 

 

"You can't fool me. You  _ want _ her, don't you?" 

 

The younger's heart nearly stopped. 

 

"Mizuki!" His voice cracked, eyes wide in shock. Was he really implying… "I was just…" His footsteps slowed. 

 

His friend saw the opportunity, but wanted to toy with him just a little longer. He  _ adored  _ breaking Iruka down bit by bit. Especially now that his teenage years had given him a burst of fire and confidence. 

 

"You really think she'd want to be with someone like you? You're sixteen and you only  _ just  _ made chuunin." Mizuki sneered, hands coming together to form a seal. "Women want men who are strong enough to protect them. So what's it say when you'll lose to me?" 

 

Iruka faltered, doubt creeping into his heart. 

 

"...I...I don't  _ want  _ to fight." He breathed, eyes wide, vulnerable. 

 

There it was. Mizuki had struck gold. Iruka at his core was a pacifist. 

 

Ha. His worst weakness. 

 

Within seconds, the silver haired shinobi was at his friend's throat, bombarding him mercilessly with blinding taijutsu. It was all Iruka could do to defend himself. 

 

"That's why it took you so long to make chuunin. You have no conviction!" Mizuki jeered, the blood burning hotter in his veins as his strikes made contact. "If someone threatened her, you'd just give up because your enemy was stronger?" 

 

The blows buffeted Iruka like a furious hailstorm, but he still held on. 

 

"Never! I'd rather die than give up on my friends!" He cried out, "Including you!" 

 

The fight didn't last nearly as long as Mizuki hoped. Iruka fell to the ground in a bleeding heap, chest heaving, eyes streaming.

 

"I won't fight you!" He gasped, shakily pulling himself up on his elbows. "Because Tsubaki's our friend, and we shouldn't have to...fight over her!" 

 

"Wrong." Mizuki gave him a toothy snarl, shuriken in hand. "Only the strongest get what they want." 

 

Iruka felt the heel crash into his shoulder blades, digging agonizingly into his spine. 

 

His body shook. He grit his teeth and he bowed his head. 

 

" _ You're  _ wrong!" The boy screamed, jacket whipping around his torso as his chakra streamed from him in a whirlwind of blue. "Strength comes from your friends! You're only as strong as the people who love you!" 

 

His hands slammed together in a string of seals, his flesh rippling and eyes narrowing as his body transformed. 

 

_ "I won't let you hurt her!" _ He roared, lunging forward, claws rending the earth beneath him. His muzzle swung from side to side, lips pulled back in a slavering snarl, fangs bared. His human body simply couldn't hold in his anger. 

 

Mizuki smiled. This was what he wanted. The rage inside, the raw crystals of a cracked geode. 

 

The dire wolverine thundered towards him, easily the size of a young bear, eyes ablaze with fury. 

 

He signed, calling upon the earth, and pillars of stone thrust up, crashing into the creature. But Iruka felt nothing. 

 

He was blind to all pain, to all thought. It was him, and the man who tormented him. Rocks pelted his coat, clones tore at him, shuriken sliced at his flesh, but nothing could destroy his will. 

 

The will of fire. 

 

_ "Mizuki!!!"  _ He bellowed. The shinobi was stunned. Nothing he did phased the once meek Iruka. The great paw pummeled him, sending him flying towards the treeline. 

 

He felt the need to finish the job, to bury his claws and teeth into the man, but his muscles ached and relaxed as the fatigue set in. 

 

Iruka collapsed, body heaving and returning to its human form.

 

\--

 

When he awoke, Mizuki was holding him close. 

 

"Iruka-kun…" He murmured, stroking the hair from his face. "What hurts? Let me help you…" Kind green eyes gazed down at a shivering Iruka. 

 

The boy only clung to him for comfort, every part of his being aching like hell. A tiny sob racked his ribs, and he hid his stained face in his friend's chest.

 

"I didn't mean to scare you like that." Mizuki gave him a reassuring smile, the sun setting amongst the wildflowers behind him. "But one of the tasks I was given to make jonin was to fight one of my good friends. And I knew you wouldn't have gone all out willingly." He lied sweetly, brushing the tears from Iruka's brown eyes. 

 

The boy gave him an anguished look. 

 

"But you should know better…" Mizuki said softly, calloused hands cupping his friend's cheeks. "Tsubaki already...has feelings for me. Why would you go behind my back like that?" 

 

Iruka's face fell, lips taut in a miserable grimace, eyes burning with hot tears that flowed mercilessly.

 

"I'm...I'm...so sorry…" He coughed weakly, but was swept up into his friend's strong arms and hugged tight. 

 

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Mizuki hid a dark grin behind a cloying voice as the boy cowered in the warm embrace. "You'll only hurt her in the end." 

 

Iruka nodded slowly, though his heart was crushed. He wanted so badly to be close to Tsubaki, even if nothing came of it. She made him so happy...but if it made her and Mizuki sad...he'd have to give up.

 

However…

 

Something in the back of his head argued back. Something masked who held scarred hands out to him, sharp tongued and adamant. 

 

He was irrational. Becoming a chuunin hadn't curbed his hormones, and in turn, his violent emotions. He knew he'd never stop thinking about Tsubaki, no matter how he tried. Those deep blue eyes would haunt him if he let her slip through his fingers.

 

He'd just have to work harder to beat Mizuki at his own game. He'd double his efforts, and show her he was all she could want and more. Tsubaki and Mizuki weren't a couple, the girl seemed too uncomfortable with the age difference. But Iruka was only a year older, and she never seemed too nervous around him. 

 

He relaxed slowly in Mizuki's arms, blushing as he felt lips briefly to his jaw. 

 

"I just want to keep us safe. Together." 

 

But Iruka was indulging in his selfishness. He knew the repercussions would be painful. 

 

Tsubaki was worth it. Not worth losing Mizuki over, but worth fighting for, worth standing up to anyone for. 

 

He'd keep the image of those starry eyes and porcelain hands in his heart till he died. 

 

Iruka gazed naively up at Mizuki. 

 

"I'm sorry…" He hiccupped. "I won't hurt her, I promise." 

 

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He chuckled warmly. "And tell Tsubaki everything's okay."

 

Iruka nodded eagerly, all animosity forgiven and forgotten. 

 

He ignored the voice in his head that told him to not trust Mizuki just this once. And he regretted it for the rest of his life. 

 

-

 

"There's more." Iruka felt Kakashi's rough hands squeeze his as he shook violently, bile rising in his throat. "But I can't...can't talk about it." 

 

Silence. 

 

"I still...He's still my friend. I think...he's gotten better. But I…I worry...I worry something bad will happen to him..." 

 

Kakashi narrowed his gray eye. 

 

He'd make sure to watch Mizuki. He didn't like the way the name caused Iruka to tremble like a child in his arms. 

 

"He loves me, I know he does…" The young man rocked a little, repeating it over and over again, eyes wide, unseeing, and lips taut. "He tells me...tells me every time he loves me…"

 

Kakashi's heart, what remained of it, turned to cold and bitter stone. 

 

He just held Iruka tighter. 

 


	4. Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura returns from a mission in a foreign village and comes back with a bad illness. Iruka promises to stay by her bedside until she feels better, and recalls watching over her when she was only 5 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont. dont even bother trying to fucking figure out timelines. irukas secretly a timelord or an ageless eldritch being, whichever you prefer. hes 19 in the flashback, so hes a rookie sensei.   
> technically hed be like..15 but ? yknow what? fuck you. i call the shots now kishimoto. MY CITY NOW.

_ It doesn't matter who you like… _

 

Iruka watched over the girl, body aching in the wooden chair he'd been sitting in for hours now. 

 

The sun had already begun its descent into the ocean of trees, the final rays seeping through the bedroom window. 

 

Something stirred in his chest at the sight of Sakura pressing her face into her pillow, clinging tightly to it with a hushed whine. 

 

_ Love.  _ And it was unconditional, undoubtedly. 

 

Iruka slowly extended his hand, cupping the girl's feverish cheek in his worn palm. 

 

He recalled all the nights he left work, having watched the little girl run off to her smiling parents who came every day to pick her up themselves. 

 

There was a sort of ugliness in his heart. Something wrong, something...he couldn't shake. 

 

He wanted Sakura, wanted her as his own. Wanted to be the one taking her home, wanted to be the one spoiling her like the only child she was. 

 

It was painful to dwell on, so he avoided it as much as possible. But with how upbeat and involved the girl was, it was difficult. She'd become the teacher's pet, to his dismay, hating the stigma of such a thing. 

 

But mostly, because he was weak to those little hands reaching out to help him with his work, those bright green eyes always willing and eager to learn. 

 

Iruka blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes and leaned over the sleeping girl, forehead to her shoulder. There was so much regret in his sinking heart. Over something...so simple, he was such a hypocrite. Two faced to the child he'd taught, cared for, loved like she had been his own. 

 

He inhaled sharply as fingers threaded into his hair, and he heard her sigh above him. 

 

"Sensei…"

 

And he was taken back within an instant. 

 

She had come running up to him, knees skinned and eyes flooded with tears, little red dress covered in grass stains and a bruise on her left arm, he remembered every minute detail as he asked no question, scooping her up into his arms. 

 

Having hoisted her up, he had bounced her softly until she stopped crying. Her messy face buried in his shoulder, his mind raced…three foot six, forty-eight pounds...one day he knew he'd pick her up and it wouldn't be as easy as the day before. She was one of the reasons he lifted when he'd rather sleep. He never wanted her to feel too heavy in his arms. 

 

"Shika...Shikamaru s-said…" She began between hiccups, "G-girls can't like other girls…"

 

Iruka had taken a deep breath, walking over to the windowsill, and looking out it, his mind focused on one thing while his arms, side, chest... did nothing but save the imprint of her little body to his. 

 

"Shikamaru isn't a girl." He felt his heart wrench as she turned confused green eyes to him, lips still quivering. How he had held back every urge to kiss the tears from her cheeks, to rub her nose with his and chuckle warmly, reassure her…"And he certainly can't tell you who you can and cannot like." He smiled, stroking her fluffy pink hair. 

 

"Even...if  _ I _ like one?" Her voice was tiny.

 

Iruka nodded gently. 

 

"Your heart belongs to you, and you alone. Who you share it with, is your choice and your choice alone." He carefully set her down on the sill so they could be eye level. "It's like your favorite stuffed animal. You want to make sure it doesn't get hurt, but sometimes you have to take the risk of hurting it, when you share it with someone else."

 

Sakura began to sniffle again, so he hastily continued. 

 

"But when you find someone who treats it kindly, you can go on all sorts of adventures together. You can trust them not to hurt it when you play together." 

 

He couldn't help but laugh.

 

"And trust me. Boys are  _ very  _ stupid about girl's hearts  _ and  _ stuffed animals at your age. So don't listen to them for advice on either." 

 

The little girl's tears vanished in place of a shy smile, giggling at her teacher's words. It grew wider as he rubbed the remaining salt from her cheeks with a calloused thumb. 

 

"Wanna hear a secret? If I tell you who I like, will you tell me who you like?" Iruka tenderly brushed strands of pink hair behind her ears. 

 

Sakura's eyes lit up, and she nodded vigorously. 

 

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone, but…" The chuunin held a finger to his lips, leaning in close and whispering. "He was my friend when I was your age. Can you guess?" 

 

Rosy lips puckered in a pout as the girl thought hard. 

 

"Mizuki-sensei?" She piped up, and Iruka stiffened. But no blush crept into his cheeks. Only sadness in his heart. 

 

"Well, yes...we did grow up together, and he is my friend…" The young man seemed to almost wince, as if he were to shy away from a threatening hand. "But…"

 

He forced every invasive memory away with a vengeance. 

 

Sakura saw the strange reaction, but didn't think too much on it. 

 

"Hmmm…." She tapped her heels against the wall, alternating swinging her legs. 

 

"His name means "Scarecrow." Iruka gave her another hint, feeling a smile return to his face as dark thoughts were chased away by pleasant recollections. 

 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squeaked, abruptly stopped as a finger was held to her lips.

 

"Shhh…!" Iruka churred playfully. "Can you guess why?"

 

"No. He's mean." The girl stated plainly. 

 

Her sensei let out a snort. 

 

"He's not a good teacher, you're right. I've argued a lot with him." Iruka put his hands on his hips. "But he's very, very loyal. Do you know what that means?" 

 

"Doggies are loyal!" Sakura pieced together things she had grown up hearing. 

 

Her sensei couldn't help but laugh out loud, a broad, sunny smile on his face. 

 

"He's not a doggy." He shook his head, still chuckling. "But it means he loves his friends enough to always stand up for them, no matter what. He may not be a good teacher, but if you or I got really hurt, or someone was being mean to us, he'd protect us." 

 

Sakura nodded solemnly, eyes wide as Iruka fondly petted her soft hair. 

 

"Sometimes grown ups are complicated. Some seem nice on the outside but can be mean, and some are the other way around. Kakashi-Sensei may seem bad, but he just…" The chuunin sighed as the child looked confused. "When he was your age, many sad things happened to him. His mom and dad passed away, and then a few years later, so did his best friends."

 

"So if he seems mean, it's because he's very sad, and has a hard time being happy. That's why I work hard, Sakura-chan. I want to do things to make him smile. And that's why I smile every day, because he can't." 

 

The girl smiled back at him, nodding eagerly. 

 

"You're very nice, maybe you could teach him to be nice too!" Sakura raised her hand, as if being called on. "Papa taught our puppy to be nice! Now he doesn't eat my sandals!" 

 

Iruka laughed softly, stroking the girl's cheek once before gently scooting her to the side so he could hop up on the sill beside her. "I'll do my best."

 

"Your turn." He ruffled her hair. 

 

"Promise you wont...tell anyone?" 

 

"Cross my heart, sugar." Iruka winked. 

 

Sakura's face scrunched into a flustered pout. 

 

"I like Ino." She kicked the wall with her heel for emphasis. 

 

"She  _ is  _ very pretty." Her teacher nodded thoughtfully. 

 

"Yeah, but she also gave me a pretty bow, and chased off some mean boys." Sakura frowned harshly, "They tripped me so she beat them up." 

 

Iruka's eyes widened. 

 

"She did?" He was caught between alarm and surprise. 

 

"Mhm. She's super strong and pretty. I wanna be just like her." A pause, "Even if she calls me names sometimes, she always holds my hand when we walk home." 

 

Iruka's lips slowly curled into a quiet smile as he relaxed. 

 

"I feel the same way about Kakashi-sensei." He admitted softly. 

 

"You sure it's okay for girls to like girls?" Sakura looked to her teacher for reassurance, and received a tender side hug in response. 

 

"Of course. If anyone one else tells you otherwise, you tell me right away." He gazed sternly into her jade eyes. "This right here," He pressed his forefinger to her chest, "Belongs to  _ you _ , and  _ you _ decide who you share it with, remember?" 

 

Sakura leaned into the embrace, rubbing her face into Iruka's chest. 

 

"Don't worry about anything but being nice to Ino and let her know she makes you happy. It's important to talk about your feelings. Even good friends need to be reminded that you're grateful for them." 

 

"Should I tell her I like her?" The girl murmured, arms wrapped securely around her sensei's torso. 

 

"I think it's more important to be her friend first. You'll know when to tell her what  _ this _ wants to say." He touched her chest lightly one last time. 

 

The memory faded as he felt Sakura start to slump in his arms, getting sleepy as young children are want to do, and the distant sound of her parents calling out to her. They had arrived to take her home.

 

"Sensei…"

 

Her voice was deeper. 

 

Iruka looked up, brown eyes catching green. 

 

"Sakura...I'm sorry." He whispered, in an instant, his hands stroking her hair and cheeks. "I went back so badly on my word I didn't even realize you were repeating what I'd told  _ you."  _

 

The young woman shook her head slowly, smiling. 

 

"We all get lost. I got lost in Sasuke. And you got lost in yourself." She mumbled hoarsely. "So long as you see the right path and walk towards it...things will come together."

 

There was a light rapping at the door, catching Iruka off guard. 

 

Ino poked her head in, followed by Kakashi. 

 

"We just came by to visit…" Ino's voice shivered a bit. "How're you feeling?" 

 

Sakura turned blushing cheeks to her childhood friend, smiling weakly.

 

"Terrible. But better now that you're here." 

 

The four sat together, chit chatting briefly, before Sakura grew fatigued, and Kakashi and Iruka decided to leave the girls alone. 

 

The chuunin watched the jonin shut the door behind him, the silent and empty hallway enclosing them. 

 

"I miss her." He mumbled. "She got so...big." 

 

Kakashi let out a snirk. 

 

"Ey!" Iruka snapped, "you know what I mean. She's grown up, and I feel like I...I missed it." 

 

His friend's face fell as he saw the forlorn look consume the younger. 

 

"You didn't miss it." Kakashi rest a gloved hand on Iruka's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. To his surprise, Iruka quickly leaned into it, face pressed to  _ his _ shoulder. "Her life is just getting started. With Ino." 

 

Iruka said nothing. 

 

"...I have a stupid question." He said rustily after a long while. Kakashi's arm had gone numb, but he refused to move for the world. 

 

Kakashi's eyes widened as Iruka turned his soft gaze upwards, brown meeting gray. 

 

"...Is it okay…for boys...to like boys?" 

 


End file.
